1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display apparatuses and methods, and particularly, to a display and a method capable of automatically rotating displayed content.
2. Description of Related Art
When some types of display apparatuses are rotated from horizontal orientation to vertical orientation, the display apparatuses can automatically rotate display content with the rotation of the display apparatuses. However, when the displays of the display apparatuses are orientated flat in a horizontal plane and then rotated along the horizontal plane while being kept the flat orientation, the display apparatuses can not automatically rotate display content with the rotation of the display apparatus. Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.